egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hidden Enemy
Synopsis During a battle on Egyxos, both Kefer and Exaton are rendered unconscious. While Ramses and Horus take Kefer to safety, Sekhmet tells Exaton's army to quickly take him from the battlefield. However she seems to know more than she is telling. Back on Earth, Leo meets with Kay and gives her a gift. But before they can sit and have some ice cream, Ramses (in the guise of Professor Kirby) appears. Ramses then informs Leo that Kefer needs him in Egyxos. Leo is worried about abandoning Kay, so Ramses offers to fill in for Leo while he's away. When he arrives in Egyxos, Leo is surprised to see more guards than normal. When the guards demand a password, Kha steps in and allows Leo entry into the palace. When Leo asks where Neith is, Kha explains that she has been reassigned another task. Kha mentions that Kefer's orders seem strange lately. When Leo meets with Kefer, he's confused that his bracelet seems to be warning him of danger. Leo is confused further when Kefer tells him he is implementing a more aggressive strategy against Exaton, and that Neith had apparently abandoned him. Kefer goes on, explaining that he is assembling his warriors so that they can prove which among them will be apart of his "new team". Later Leo meets with Horus, Hyksos and Apis during Kefer's "tournament" and discuss Kefer's odd behavior. During the tournament, Leo refuses to attack Hyksos when he's down, thus forfeiting his match. As he leaves the arena, he runs into a mysterious hooded individual, who turns out to be Neith. Neith explains that Kefer isn't really Kefer at all, it's Exaton. She elaborates that when she went to visit Kefer, she discovered Exaton was now in control of Kefer's body. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ramses is having mixed results while posing as Leo. He confuses Kay with the way he eats ice cream, but impresses everyone with his skill at video games. Back on Egyxos, Leo, Neith and Apis head to the Dark Pyramid. Apis causes a distraction to bring out the majority of the Dark Army. While Leo and Neith sneak inside from the air. While this is going on, Kefer (in Exaton's body) is restrained by Sekhmet and Karnak in a prison cell. Leo and Neith smash their way into the cell. Then Leo and Neith defeat the pair and free Kefer. The three regroup with Apis and all four escape Exaton's forces. Back in the city of Egyxos, Hyksos and the others spot Leo and the other three approach the city. Exaton tricks the Golden Army into attacking Leo and the others. However, Kefer is able to get to Exaton. The pair start fighting and when he has an opening, Kefer manages to successfully restore himself and Exaton to their normal bodies. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Hyksos * Apis * Horus * Bes * Seth * Maat Dark Army * Exaton * Sekhmet * Anubi * Thoth * Karnak Others * Kay * Dale * Bernie * Colin Quotes Ramses as Leo: "I've fought against the Dark Army. I think I can deal with an adolescent girl, okay?" Leo: "You say that because you don't know Earth girls." :— Leo knows Ramses is in way over his head. "So Exaton is inside Kefer's body?!" :— Leo learns of Exaton's newest scheme. Dale: "Hi Leo." Ramses as Leo: "Hi! Uh, thingy..." :— Ramses meets Dale. Leo: "Kefer, is that you?" Kefer in Exaton's body: "My friends, I don't know how to thank you." :— Leo meets the mind-swapped Kefer. Kefer in Exaton's body: "Time for the final showdown Exaton." Exaton in Kefer's body: "Well said Kefer." :— Kefer faces down Exaton like always, only difference being who is in who's body. Trivia Real-world references * When Kefer and Exaton's minds are switched, the voice actors keep voicing the same character's body. Category:Episodes